Cut me Out
by Lewella
Summary: Assis sur le rebord du lit, je le regarde passer et repasser en gesticulant devant moi. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il me dit. Il m'a fait ce sermon un nombre de fois incalculable, à chaque occasion qui s'est présentée. Alors je me branche sur une autre chaine. Je regarde ailleurs. J'attends qu'il se lasse. Il se lassera avant moi...


Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps passé depuis ma dernière fic, mais je dois avouer que la muse est capricieuse, et ne me rend pas des masses visite ces derniers temps… Quoi, plusieurs années ? :3 Bref, un tout petit OS sans prétention, sur une inspiration subite, et parce que je voulais profiter de mon week end de quatre jours pour voir si je pouvais encore arriver à quelque chose. Ça se passe après Tokyo Acide, dans un des mondes traversés avant d'arriver à Infinity. Je ne suis personnellement pas très très convaincue, mais qui sait, ça vous plaira peut être…

Les bons vieux disclaimers, même si je pense que ce ne sont pas mes beaux yeux qui vous amènent ici et que vous savez déjà que les personnages, l'histoire et l'univers appartiennent à ces quatre filles sadiques qui jouent avec nos nerfs pour nous pondre une fin plus frustrante qu'autre chose, vous aurez bien entendu reconnu les CLAMP…

Plus important que le reste, MERCI ! aux reviewers auxquels j'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre, en particulier Miss Osaki, Zyukage, swallow-no-tsubasa, et Super Macaque, parce que très prise dans le flot incessant de ma vie, qui n'a rien de palpitante, mais qui est parfois un peu envahissante… Comment ça, vous vous en fichez et vous voulez l'histoire ? Très bien… Alors…

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cut me out**

Assis sur le rebord du lit, je le regarde passer et repasser en gesticulant devant moi.

Je ne l'entends pas.

Je ne l'écoute pas.

Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il me dit.

Il m'a fait ce sermon un nombre de fois incalculable, à chaque occasion qui s'est présentée.

Alors je me branche sur une autre chaine. Je regarde ailleurs.

J'attends qu'il se lasse. Il se lassera avant moi...

Je suis tenté de le regarder lui, bien sûr, car il bouge, et mes yeux sont attirés par ses mouvements. Mais je ne veux pas le voir. Continuer à l'ignorer.

Comme lui-même m'ignore.

Il ne fait ce sermon que pour se donner bonne conscience, je le sais. Parce que son âme trop droite de guerrier trop fier ne peut pas se contenter de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin de la mort, non, il faut aussi sauver leurs âmes, leur apporter la paix intérieure…

La paix…

Et s'il me la foutait, pour voir ? Juste comme ça ?

Et s'il me laissait enfin tranquille, au lieu d'ameuter toute la maison ? Oui, elle est vide. Et si elle ne l'était pas, hein ? Vous croyez que ça changerai quelque chose ?

Non.

Môssieur Kurogane, la justice et la droiture incarnées, ne garde pas les choses en dedans, il n'est pas cet hypocrite… Non, il exprime ce qu'il pense, haut et fort, et qu'importe si le monde entier n'est pas de son avis.

Qu'importe si son compagnon de voyage aimerait juste qu'il le laisse tranquillement finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Je regarde la chambre que nous partageons tous les deux. Une fois de plus.

Le mobilier est simple. Un seul lit, double, une table, une chaise, sur lesquelles sont posées des couvertures. Mais même en les empilant toutes sur le lit, je gèle, la nuit. Bien sûr, il y a une source de chaleur à côté de moi… Mais Kurogane, le bon et fier Kurogane, le si pragmatique Kurogane, m'étalerai par terre si j'esquissais un geste dans sa direction…

Et il s'étonne encore ?

Nous avons atterris dans un pays si froid… Qui n'est pas sans me rappeler Seles…

Seles… J'en étais presque arrivé à apprécier la neige…

Comme quoi, tout arrive, et rien n'est éternel. Bon, Ashura-ô m'y avait aidé, il est juste qu'il m'ait vacciné contre également… La preuve que tout ce qu'on reçoit nous est un jour repris.

Mon regard retourne vers le brun qui marche en long en large et en travers en agitant les bras et en vociférant.

Il est tellement expressif, tellement vivant… Tellement tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Je regarde ses pieds nus sur la moquette.

C'est étrange, non ? Ca a un côté très intime, je trouve… Habillé, mais pieds nus. Même les gens avec qui on couche, on les voit pas pieds nus, si ? Nus, oui. Mais pieds nus ? C'est un peu… Comme si je faisais parti de son inimité. Comme si ma présence ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir chez lui, comme si je n'étais pas un intrus.

Ses pieds sont nus sur la moquette, et je me demande s'il a froid, lui aussi.

Je ne le crois pas.

Une telle franchise, une telle aura chaleureuse, ne peut venir que d'un homme qui n'a jamais connu le froid, jamais connu la solitude.

Il a toujours eu sa princesse à ses côtés, non ? C'est ce qui l'a rendu si arrogant, si sûr de lui. Si peu soucieux des autres. Ce pourquoi elle l'a puni.

Oui, je sais qu'il n'a jamais connu la solitude… Alors comment pourrait-il connaitre ce froid qui m'envahie ? Non, décidément, non. Cet homme est brulant comme le feu, quand je suis froid comme la glace.

Et les gamins s'étonnent qu'on ne s'entende pas ?

Ses pieds me gèlent.

Je suis couvert comme un oignon, deux pulls et une écharpe, deux paires de chaussettes, et je gèle encore, et il est pieds nus.

-Tes pieds me donnent froid…

Il s'arrête soudain. Ce n'était qu'un murmure au milieu de ses hurlements, mais il l'a entendu. Je le reconnais bien là…

-Pardon ?

-Tes pieds me donnent froid. Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds ?

Je continue à regarder ses pieds, qui restent immobiles. Je vois le sang qui circule sous sa peau mate. J'en sens l'odeur. Je déteste cette odeur. L'odeur du sang. Une odeur de mort.

J'y suis encore plus sensible depuis qu'il a fait de moi un… vampire.

-As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je sens son regard peser sur moi, et mes épaules s'affaissent un peu. J'entends sa voix, vibrante, où la colère a fait place à l'énervement. Je te mène à bout, hein, Kurogane ?

Il se baisse pour se mettre à mon niveau, me forcer à le regarder. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

-Dis-moi, le mage, tu te crois à ce point au-dessus de tout pour ne pas te donner la peine même de m'écouter ?

Ça me semble si absurde que je souris. Oh, un sourire minuscule, mes lèvres s'étirent à peine. Je sens sa chaleur tout près de moi, et elle est rassurante.

Mais elle est aussi envahissante. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ?

Et pourquoi suis-je incapable de me réchauffer à son contact ? Pourquoi a t il fallu que je traverse tout ça, que je me brise ?

Pourquoi la vie a-t-elle finalement eu raison de mon cœur ?

Ma main se porte instinctivement vers mon poignet, mais rencontre un bandage.

Celui qu'il vient de me faire.

Il a vu mon mouvement, bien sûr.

Ce n'est pas un ninja sans peur et sans reproche pour rien.

-N'y pense même pas.

-Mais Kurogane, ne pose pas de question idiote, alors…

Je lui donnais des surnoms débiles, avant. Pour le faire enrager.

Maintenant je l'appelle par son nom. Entier.

Pour le blesser.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, les yeux fixés sur mon poignet.

Il défait doucement le pansement ensanglanté, découvrant la coupure qui court sur mon poignet.

La seule que j'ai eu le temps de faire avant qu'il ne surgisse et m'arrache le rasoir de la main.

Comment fait-il pour toujours m'interrompre au bon moment ?

Pour toujours me retenir ?

Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sais qu'il ne lâche pas mon poignet du regard.

Je comprends pas trop ce que ça a de si fascinant, un poignet coupé dont le sang s'écoule paresseusement…

Soudain, il le porte à ses lèvres, et je devine plus que n'entends son murmure.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas le faire pour toi…

Ou alors je rêve complètement.

C'est ça, le manque de sang me fait complètement halluciner.

Je sens sa langue lécher doucement ma peau, à l'endroit de la plaie.

Je suis évanoui, là, non ?

Il se relève doucement, approche sa tête de la mienne.

Nos nez se touchent presque.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Il sent le sang.

Mais il sent aussi lui, son odeur à lui. Sa chaleur.

De sa main libre, il attrape le rasoir à mes pieds, et me le tend.

Je ne comprends pas.

Alors il me le met dans la main, et referme mes doigts dessus.

Puis il passe son poignet sur la lame.

Le sang coule, écarlate.

Et gardant ses yeux rivés dans les miens, il retourne sur mon poignet, et cajole la coupure de ses lèvres, de sa langue.

C'est agréable.

Ça soulage la douleur, même.

Alors doucement, tellement doucement, je me penche sur sa blessure.

Mes cheveux l'effleurent. Ils vont être dégoutants, mais je m'en fiche.

Je suis captivé par le sang qui s'écoule, la vie qui quitte son corps.

Et soudain, je veux la retenir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, lui aussi.

Cette idée m'horrifie, me paralyse.

Alors fougueusement, avec tout le désespoir et la rage qui m'habitent, j'embrasse plus qu'autre chose son poignet.

Son gout, son odeur n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de mon propre sang.

Normal, après tout.

Mais je ne suis plus en état d'y penser.

Son sang m'enivre, comme le meilleur de vins.

Et je ne réfléchis plus au pourquoi du comment j'en suis arrivé à boire le sang de ce mec qui visiblement ne me déteste pas autant que je ne le pensais.

Parce que la seule chose qui compte, à présent…

C'est à peine si je remarque qu'il a relevé la tête. Mais je sens bientôt la main qui retenait mon poignet sur ma tête, qui écarte mes cheveux.

Je relève la tête, et rencontre ses yeux, qui me figent à nouveau.

Je baisse doucement son poignet, nous sommes à nouveau nez à nez.

Sa respiration est un peu erratique.

Doucement, nos nez se frôlent.

Et nos sangs se mélangent sur nos lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en même temps vous étiez prévenus, et peut être à une prochaine ! ;D


End file.
